Pre-filled syringes that are filled with a selected dosage of a medication are well known injection devices for administering the medication to a patient. Safety devices for covering a needle of a pre-filled syringe before and after use are also well known. Typically, these devices comprise a needle shroud that is either manually moved or moved by the action of a relaxing spring to surround the needle.
A different type of safety device known in the state of the art achieves the object of providing needle safety by arranging the pre-filled syringe movable relative to a body, where the pre-filled syringe is retracted into the body after the injection.